ZW02:Electrifying
by December'sRose
Summary: Only three steps. That was all it took. Zutara one-shot


Title: ZW02:Electrifying

Rated T

Summary: Only three steps. That was all it took. Zutara one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: So, I'm happier with this one-shot more than I am with yesterday's. Here's my second submission for Zutara week! Hope everyone enjoys!!

_

* * *

_

Step One.

He looked into her eyes, and she looked into his. His arms found their way to her waist while hers found their way around his neck. Their lips met. The kiss was one of passion.

To Zuko, it was unexpected but pleasant. He had thought the reason why Katara had called him over, alone, was to talk. They did end up talking; Katara ended up apologizing. This random action was something he never expected her to do. She had told him that she was sorry she didn't believe him when he had changed. She told him how wrong it was of her to judge as quickly as her did. She also confided in him. She said to him how Aang was just like a little brother to her, part of her family. She told him that she wasn't in love with him the way that he was with her.

To Katara, the kiss was better than anything she had ever hoped for. Her first kiss, her first real kiss; and to think it would be with Zuko of all people. He pulled her closer to him (if it were even possible) so that the kiss would deepen. Their tongues dueled with one another: Zuko's left hand made it's way to Katara's hair, entangling it in her thick, brown curls. His right hand stayed down by her waist, absently lowering just a few more inches until it was almost touching her ass. Katara didn't object, Katara didn't pull away.

Instead, she welcomed this gesture with a forward one of her own. Pushing herself even _closer_ to Zuko_, _she untangled an arm and moved her own hand downward so that it was almost touching _his_ ass.

It was a kiss so intense, one that made Zuko hunger for more and more. He knew it was only a figure of speech but he honestly did feel fireworks. This was a feeling he had never felt with Mai; a feeling he never expected to experience with Katara.

Eventually, they broke apart both breathless. Zuko noticed for the first time that the sun was finally setting in the west, leaving behind a trail of gold, red and purple. A gentle wind whispered within the air, a warning. Katara stepped back, wordlessly as Aang, Sokka and Suki all returned to the main camp. Suki and Sokka were holding hands like they usually did these days; the couple was practically inseparable.

"Hey Katara, what are you two up to?" Aang asked; his voice was pleasant but Katara picked up the familiar suspicion in a heart beat.

__

Step Two.

He had never been an early morning riser but today was different. At dawn he awoke to the sound of soft, damp wind. It had rained that night and by the looks of it the rain stopped only hours ago. Perhaps just minutes ago. It was hard to tell.

He was careful not to wake the others as he made his way towards their specific meeting place. A secluded area in the Western Airtemple away from the main camp so that the others would not sneak up on them.

A good morning kiss was their greeting. He wasn't sure why but Katara wanted to keep them a secret from the rest. Was it her brother? He had asked her once. No, she had replied. It was Aang. His student had been training hard these days, but Zuko noticed something different in his technique. Though he taught Aang that rage fueling firebending was not the right way he sensed anger coming from the teenage Avatar. Suppressed anger. To the others, he had been doing a great job of hiding it. It was only when Katara pointed it out did he realize that the anger was geared towards them. It was geared towards him.

They spent the small moment they had with each other talking, confiding in one another as they had the other day. Katara still wasn't sure what had come over her these past few days but ever since Zuko had returned home with her father she had seen him in a whole new light. The morning sun rose and before they knew it, their "meeting" had ended with a kiss that left a pleasant after taste in Katara's mouth.

__

Step Three.

So much had changed in so little time.

He was still stunned by the reactions after The Duke stumbled on one of their secret meetings. Suki of course felt there was nothing wrong with this; Zuko had done a great deed when he helped her and her perhaps future Father in-law escape from that dreaded prison. Sokka needed some time to think about it but Suki helped convince him that Zuko was good for Katara, that they were good for each other. Hakoda, Haru, Teo had no problems with it while Hakoda gave Zuko and his daughter his blessing. Toph used any given moment to mess with the couple; nothing harsh really just a _lot _of light teasing. Aang. . .

It seemed as if he wanted to give Katara the silent treatment but Zuko wouldn't allow that. He pulled him aside, telling him that he wasn't in control of the way things had happened, that it just. . ._happened_. He wasn't going to apologize for something that had couldn't control. He wasn't going to apologize for the best thing that has happened to him lately. He told Aang that Katara was the one who was sorry and asking him as his Sifu not to treat her or make her feel horrible.

Aang nodded, his expression numb. He did not speak of the matter again nor did he tell Katara if he was happy for her or not. Sometimes, Katara found herself in Zuko's arms, crying over the broken friendship. Zuko would comfort her, he'd tell her that everything would work out for the best, that she'd just have to trust his word on this.

"I do trust you." Katara would say. To make her statement convincing she'd pull him into a kiss, one that wasn't fueled with the same vigor as their first but one that left Zuko usually in a happy state of shock afterwards.

-Fin-

A/N: HAPPY ZUTARA WEEK FELLOW ZUTARIANS! Thanks a bunch for reading!!

__

"Never let go of the one you truly love"

-December'sRose


End file.
